1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a wireless communication device. Particularly, the invention relates to a wireless communication device having a resonant divider.
2. Related Art
In recent years, wireless communication devices are constantly developed toward a design trend of high performance and multifunction. Therefore, the wireless communication device has to support a plurality of communication protocols, so as to provide diversified services. In order to satisfy various communication protocols, an antenna element in the wireless communication device has to be able to operate in multiple bands. For example, in 3rd generation (3G) mobile communication, an operation frequency of the antenna element has to cover two bands of 1565-1612 MHz and 1920-2170 MHz to support a global positioning system. Moreover, an interval band, e.g. 1710-1920 MHz, between the above two bands is unnecessary to be supported in a high frequency application of the antenna element.
However, conventional techniques are generally limited by physical characteristics of the antenna, so that an operable frequency range of the antenna element is designed to be from 1565 MHz to 2170 MHz, directly. In other words, even though the interval band is unnecessary to be supported, the operable frequency range of the antenna element in the conventional techniques is still designed to cover the interval band. Therefore, the antenna element cannot have a better gain on the bands required to be supported, such that performance of the wireless communication device is influenced in an actual application.